


TÚ

by Guadi_Fics



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Music RPF, SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, Confusion, First Time, M/M, Sex, Slash, Underage Sex, jongtae - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: TÚ has cambiado todos mis pensamientos. TÚ has alterado todos mis sentidos. TÚ has desbaratado mi ya pobre cordura y robado la escasa razón. TÚ, solo TÚ...





	1. 'El Show'

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIAS: SLASH/YAOI relación chico/chico o como le digan ustedes. Esta será una historia de amor y romance homosexual con escenas de detallado sexo gay por lo que, si eso no te va bien puedes ir buscando otra cosa que leer, ok? Lean bajo su responsabilidad.

Eso no era normal. Eso no era normal para  _ nada _ .

 

Nervioso y confundido, el ya no tan pequeño maknae se mira al espejo corroborando una vez más, innecesariamente, que todo estuviera en orden.

 

Era solo una extraña coincidencia que su camisa de aquel día, fuera de una llamativa tela negra traslúcida, estuviera abierta hasta casi llegar a su bien formado ombligo y no hasta aquel botón medio que en él era tan habitual. Así como también el hecho de que su siempre 'normal' maquillaje fuera ese día un tanto más marcado y  _ casi  _ sutilmente sensual que lo usual. Ya que, al ver su vestimenta junto con su extraña actitud, las nonnas que allí estaban para ayudarles con la imagen se habían vuelto verdaderamente locas de ansiedad, comenzando a retocar todo de nuevo en lugar de solo remarcar el liner negro tal y como siempre hacían. No, esta vez tenía todo a nuevo. Más sombra, más rimel, las pestañas más marcadas y el típico linner que ya no lo parecía tanto al ver en el espejo como de la nada parecía hacer que sus ojos se vieran casi, gatunos... y más labial. Mucho, mucho más brillo labial que sumado a sus regordetes labios y la maldita manía que tenía de mantenerlos hinchados al mordérselos constantemente por los nervios, resultaban en una boca que se veía quizás demasiado llena y húmeda. Sexy. Cosa que a pesar de los nervios y las extrañas ansias que esa noche le embargaban, encontraba fascinante porque de golpe ya no podía ver al eterno niño del grupo. Aquel pequeño inocente que todos se esforzaban en cuidar y proteger. Así él lo quisiera o no.

 

Su cabello revuelto, tal y como solo él parecía poder llevar y lucir.

 

Pelo de follado como bien le solía decir su umma Key para molestarlo debido a que él, en respuesta, automáticamente terminaba poniéndose completamente rojo.

 

Joder. No quería salir. No así. No cuando el cambio que quiso hacer sutil de repente parecía demasiado drástico y notorio. En realidad, y siendo terriblemente sincero, lo que él quería en aquellos tensos momentos era solo poder correr a su cuarto, enterrarse en su cama y taparse con cuanta manta encontrase para no salir jamás porque, sí, estaba jodido. Jodido y tan horrendamente asustado que quería gritar, o quizás llorar, sentía que ya ni eso sabía. Asustado de todo. De salir y de no hacerlo. De verlo y no verlo. De mirarle como siempre y de no hacerlo tampoco. Sí, de todo. Todo parecía estar cambiando y él no se sentía capaz de ir al mismo ritmo. Se sentía tan perdido y confuso como nunca antes. Tan confundido y preocupado que desde hacía ya unos cuantos días -desde que su calvario consciente comenzó-, quería solo esconderse y llorar. Tal y como hacía ya demasiados años no hacía, y sin embargo, en su estado actual no podría importarle menos.

 

Pero mientras, ya enteramente resignado, se hallaba ya saliendo de su refugio -más conocido para el resto del mundo como su escueto y pobre camerino-, caminando temblorosamente hacia aquel sitio que sentía como el escenario de su trágico final pero que pasaba a ser solo el gran escenario de uno más de sus shows. Nada más y nada menos...

  
  


Allí estaba de nuevo. Jodidamente genial.

 

Él cantó y el otro cantó. Él se alejó y el otro lo igualó.

 

Y ahí estaban ahora... una vez más. Mientras él guardaba los temblores para dentro y recitaba las palabras sin saber qué demonios decía realmente. Cuando de pronto, algo repentinamente cambia.

 

TaeMin nota de inmediato el salto de unas cuantas notas al mismo instante en el que también logra percibir como el mayor se encontraba acercándose demás y... demasiado cerca -piensa el menor-, demasiado malditamente cerca como para que su ya muy endeble bienestar mental siga tan bien como estaba hasta entonces... y luego, apenas si logra reaccionar; congelándose unos dos segundos tras haber sentido el más ínfimo contacto de roce de labios sobre su muy conocido regordete labio inferior.

 

Todo había resultado demasiado rápido como para poder procesarlo adecuadamente. Una caótica serie de eventos que luego lo dejarían con la boca seca, el corazón acelerado y con unas grandísimas ganas de darse una y otra y otra vez la cabeza contra la pared. Pero eso sería luego. En aquellos momentos, el ahora joven pelinegro se encontraba todavía en shock.

 

El escenario demasiado mojado por la lluvia constante del día. Jonghyun tropezando apenas tras resbalar al pisar mal un pequeño charco en él pero sin llegar a poder frenarse puesto que ese era el preciso momento en el que ambos  _ debían  _ de llegar a aquel lugar. Un gran paso -casi salto-, hacia él y manos atolondradas que al ver tal cosa se aferraron en lugar de detenerlo... Y todo ello terminando con los labios de Jong apenas rozando, o más bien presionándose sobre su labio relleno para enseguida quitarlo y seguir con el show mientras que luego apenas lograba mirarle a los ojos. Aún cuando siguiera recorriendo su torso y cuello, y nuca, y... todo. Tocándolo todo con esas manos que de pronto parecían a cada segundo más ansiosas y atrevidas. Porque él nunca le había tocado así antes, nunca se había aprovechado para posar sus manos así en él; directas sobre su piel para luego dejarse perder por debajo de la tela restante, así como tampoco nunca había sentido sus uñas rastrillándole la nuca o cintura. Porque sí, su mano realmente se había colado por sobre la cintura del pantalón, quedándose allí por un momento interminable,  jugando con su piel ya hiper sensible, y sí, también era cierto que su otra mano realmente le aferraba y rasguñaba la nuca, ya no solo agarrando o medio apretando como era usual. Ya no había absolutamente nada de  _ usual  _ en todo aquello. En nada ni ninguno.

 

Por su parte, de pronto se hallaba perdido en el maravilloso calor del momento y el pequeño maknae dejó a sus manos acercarse para que apretaran y movieran como si fueran reconociendo el terreno tentador que resultaba aquel marcado y sudado cuerpo ante él. Cuerpo que ahora parecía en cierta forma invitarlo a más... mucho más.

  
  



	2. 'El Viaje'

Intrigado, Taemin se deja llevar y deja que su cuerpo se restriegue al del otro mientras canta cada una de las sílabas por simple y mera inercia, al tiempo que deja sus párpados caer sobre sus ojos, negándose al mundo y disfrutando de ese insólito y sorprendentemente adictivo placer que sentía en aquellos momentos. Sorprendido en demasía cuando, apenas instantes después, en un pequeño nuevo choque, una apenas notoria pero a la mar de significativa dureza hace su reveladora presentación.

 

Y no había manera alguna de que pudiera decir que no sabía qué demonios era,  _ eso _ .

Joder. El maknae cae en la cuenta tardía y tontamente, que inclusive aquella no era la única en juego.

 

Esto se les había ido tremendamente de las manos y el joven nota que es mil veces peor cuando, regresando un poco a la realidad, donde la música sigue sus notas y los gritos ganan velozmente volumen sonando de pronto atronadores; nota también que de hecho, la estúpida canción está a punto de terminar y que ellos no solo aún no se habían separado para nada, sino que apenas estaban conscientes de nada más debido al letargo que pareció controlarles desde que el contacto comenzó y, ¡Todavía debían de caminar hacia el frente y hacer el acting de enganchar sus manos con las dichosas esposas! Cosa que por cierto era lo que menos quería hacer justo en aquellos momentos, de hecho, un repentino viaje al medio de una solitaria isla se le hacía espectacular ahora mismo.

 

Pero  _ por suerte _ , parecía que el mayor comenzó a reaccionar debido a su propia distracción y haciéndolo en el momento preciso porque él siente como el otro aprieta su muñeca acercándole fuerte de frente. Mirándolo. Matándolo con esa abrasadora mirada, casi como retándolo a decir o a hacer algo.

 

Lo cual era ciertamente ilógico porque el joven parece estar mucho más cerca del colapso nervioso que de una confrontación.

 

Taemin parece estar en shock y solo deja que su cuerpo actúe como sabe que debe y punto. No se cuestiona. No se reprime. No se está permitiendo pensar. Y no, se niega a incluso hacerlo cuando, tras finalmente conseguir escapar al segundo de que las luces se apagan. De hecho, ni siquiera piensa en cómo hizo aquello ya que en realidad cae luego en la cuenta de que aún debería de tener dichas esposas puestas, pero no, al mirarse las muñecas, nota con evidente extrañeza que éstas ya no están. Escapando con éxito de aquel escenario oscuro, huye como nunca hizo antes hacia el refugio seguro en el que se había convertido de pronto su camerino. Repitiéndose una y otra vez lo mismo;

 

' _ Él no iba a caer en eso. No iba a pensar en eso. En NADA de eso. Nunca'. _

 

No puede. No quiere. Su corazón late desaforado y los recuerdos se le hacen confusos.

 

Está entrando en pánico pero ni siquiera sabe porqué.

 

No entiende.

 

No entiende sus reacciones. De antes. De ahora.

 

Lamentablemente, al resto del grupo parece importarle bien poco lo que él quiere.

 

El principio del caos.

 

* * *

 

Para el manager, Onew, Key y Minho aquello fue tan solo otro fanservice más que ellos habían arreglado entre ellos de antemano. La excusa que barajaban -porque ninguno de ellos dos parecía poder desmentir o desdecir nada-, que habían aprovechado la oportunidad al haber notado de que hacía ya tiempo no se lo pedían... Y la canción les iba bien. Nadie ahondando demasiado en nada... salvo porque el manager refunfuña cada cierta cantidad de segundos sobre el que no le hubieran avisado para poderle sacar el mayor provecho posible a aquello, mientras que tecleaba furiosamente en su portátil, visitando los mayores portales de fans para ver por sí mismo qué tipo y cuán grandes eran las repercusiones de aquella noche. Onew, quien solo se queda mirando a Jong intensamente, pero sin decir o acotar nada al respecto. Key aún pareciendo en una especie de shock. Y Minho, Minho pareciera lucir solo demasiado furioso por algo que Taemin realmente no puede llegar a descifrar pero que el resto del grupo pareciera sobre entender ya...y saber. Todos parecieran solo, saber.

 

* * *

 

El show finalmente termina y todos se encuentran igualmente exhaustos. Todos, menos dos. Dos que, además de cansancio, sentían recorrer la ansiedad por sus cuerpos y, por si fuera poco, el Maknae, se encontraba un tanto sobre excitado después de todo aquello. Excitado y confundido porque, realmente, lo único que parecía ser capaz de rondar en su cabeza -en aquellos momentos pelinegra- era, '¿ _ qué malditos demonios había sido todo aquello?' _

 

Una cosa era un 'accidente'. Otra muy diferente era un 'error'. Y claro, otra que implicaba podría haber algo de ambas era un 'fanservice' -que por cierto, cada vez se ponía más y más degenerado y pervertido. Tanto que a veces hasta temía el punto en el que terminaran haciendo cosas parecidas a los Hyungs de Super Junior. Pero eso era otro tema que no venía al caso-. PERO, y este era un gran, enorme, gigantesco PERO; aquello no había sido nada de eso y estaba terriblemente seguro de ello.  _ Eso  _ había sido solo, más, algo más... aún cuando Taemin no tuviera verdadera idea de qué 'más' exactamente era eso.

 

* * *

 

El silencio más absoluto reinó entre los cinco jóvenes. Todos y cada uno de los integrantes de SHINee estuvieron completamente mudos durante todo el dichoso; esperado, odiado, ansiado, camino al hotel donde en esa ocasión se hospedaban... Todos y cada uno sin tener la menor idea de que hacer para quebrar aquel gran e incómodo momento sin llegar a empeorarlo más ya que era demasiado obvio que el ambiente aún no estaba como para la más ligera de las bromas siquiera.

 

Sí, un viaje decididamente incómodo. Uno de los que por suerte solía haber pocos pero que, cuando los había...


	3. El Enfermo

.

Increíblemente fue su efusivo manager quien lo rompió sin tan siquiera intentarlo al gritar bastante complacido el como al parecer aquella 'jugada' había sido brillante ya que los videos y fotos no paraban de subir y circular al igual que los comentarios no paraban de publicarse . Las fans estaban realmente como locas por lo sucedido y las preguntas y especulaciones no tardarían en llegar. Definitivamente para el hombre aquello fue como una temprana navidad -pensaban los chicos-. Sin embargo uno de ellos mucho más preocupado de lo que aparentada, y mucho más que el resto porque conocía a sus chicos. Como buen líder debía de hacerlo. Él podía notar como Minho miraba con el ceño fruncido por la ventanilla mientras sus manos se apretaban y aflojaban intermitentemente, y como Kibum se quedaba muy muy serio -demasiado para él-, mirando sus manos con su reproductor sonando a todo volumen, aislándolo. Ambos amargamente sufriendo porque Onew sabía, él sabía que ambos de ellos tenían ciertos sentimientos por sus otros compañeros, y se entristecía por ellos. Por todos. Tanto fanservice y convivencia les había afectado a todos al parecer, y ahora con aquello, todo apuntaba a que la muy delgada estructura de su 'hogar' -porque a pesar de todo ellos  _eran_ una familia, tan disfuncional como eso sonara pero lo eran-, podría llegar a quebrarse.

Onew sabía que Minho de verdad quería a Tae, a su pequeño Taeminnie. Un pequeño que obviamente ya no lo era tanto, que estaba creciendo y que todos solo recientemente estaban empezando a notar, a asimilar. El apego que el rapero del grupo tenía era tan grande que él en realidad dudaba de que fuera verdadero amor. Él más bien veía aquello como si Minho fuera un hermano mayor demasiado posesivo y sobreprotector. Pero no era su lugar decir aquello, era la rana despistada quien debía de desentrañar y aclarar sus sentimientos. En cambio Key...

Por lo que podía ver el líder, Key resumaba amor por cada poro de sí. El chico parecía estar verdadera y profundamente enamorado del cara de perro del grupo y... todo se estaba complicando demás ya que Key amaba de verdad a Jong, pero a la vez amaba -con todo su fiero amor de madre postiza- a su pequeño 'Minnie' como su lindo bebé, y así había sido desde que estos se conocieron. Onew sabía que la diva del grupo iba a sufrir mucho si todo esto que se veía venir iba a más, pero realmente no había nada por hacer para evitarlo. Onew lo único que pedía a los cielos era el poder mantener unido a su grupo mientras que todos se tomaban el tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos, pensamientos y pasiones; eso, y paciencia y sabiduría para poder ayudarles a todos a todos en lo que sea que se viniera. Su único pensamiento era que ellos eran una familia y así costase lágrimas, sudor o sangre, de alguna manera, ellos lo afrontarían. Afrontarían los obstáculos que hubiera en el camino como tales.

 

* * *

 

Su cuerpo dolía. Se sentía tan pesado. Cansado. Su mente estaba rara y se confundía. Tenía sed, pero apenas si podía mover la boca -mucho menos la cabeza desde donde se había desde el principio apoyado contra la ventana-. No era capaz de pedirle a alguien tampoco que le ayudara. Molesto y desesperado, apenas un quejido salió/escapó por entre sus muy resecos y calientes labios. Un quejido que en el silencio reinante de aquel espacio reducido, los alertó a todos.

No supo cómo o porqué, pero pronto sintió voces que se oían lejanas y algo que le daba la sensación de manos frescas sobre su piel, dándole un respiro al calor que le embargaba y haciéndolo gemir cuando éstas se alejaban porque; ¡Tenía calor!

Ni siquiera notó cuando unos fuertes brazos lo depositaron sobre una marcada espalda muy bien formada, ni cuando fue dejado con suavidad sobre el fresco colchón. Apenas si se quejó al sentir como paños fríos tocaban su cada vez más ardiente piel.

El pequeño doliente no notó nada de todo eso ni tampoco como bajos balbuceos incoherentes luchaban por salir de él.

... Ni mucho menos cuando unos tibios labios rozaron su sensible piel acalorada que él, creyéndolo un sueño, en medio de su delirio, lo degustó, lo moldeó a su antojo débil, queriendo más, mucho más... Ya nada le era suficiente de sus sueños cuando soñaba con... él.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capi más ;)  
> Espero guste gente!  
> Nos leemos ;)  
> G*


	4. La Noche

.

La noche fue larga para todos. Larga y reveladora.

Minho se había ocupado diligentemente del cuidado de  _su_ maknae tal y como siempre pero, aprovechándose un poco de la situación pudo tomar y juntar el valor suficiente para finalmente robar un dulce beso de aquellos tiernos y apetecibles labios... solo para estremecerse con fuerza al darse cuenta de que no, él en realidad no quería  _eso_ de su pequeño Taminnie. Dolía darse cuenta de que había alimentado ilusiones tontas ya que el pequeño era más como... como su pequeño hermanito, sí, eso, y él no quería de ninguna manera más de él tal y como ese simple roce le hubo demostrado tan duramente. Sin embargo, iba a matar al maldito perro del grupo si osaba hacerle daño a su Taeminnie. Y se lo iba a decir, se lo iba a dejar muy, muy claro... luego de cuidar a su pequeño. Si el maldito de Jong solo estaba buscando jugar con él...

 

* * *

 

Jong por su parte también se sentía débil, pero no tanto como el pequeño maknae. Se preocupó pero, no sabía si... de todas formas no quería levantar más sospechas de las que obviamente habría luego de lo de aquel show además de que sabía que Minho estaba cuidando al pequeño por lo que, lentamente, solo se despidió para ir a echarse a dormir y así apagar por un rato su mente, yéndose casi como si de un autómata se tratase hacia su lugar en la habitación que en aquellos momentos compartía con su buen amigo Key; quien, preocupado, decidió desvelarse un poco cuidando el sueño de su hyung. O al menos eso fue lo que hizo hasta que su llanto le ganó al escuchar como el chico que había llegado a amar tanto, decía entre sueños inquietos el nombre del pequeño a quien tanto quería, y de una forma que no aparentaba tener nada de feo, ni de amistoso.

Sufriendo en silencio y llorando en la oscuridad la triste diva derramó lágrimas en su amarga soledad por su amor no correspondido y porque... porque lo último que haría era desear ningún tipo de mal a su hermosos y siempre tan despistado bebé. Él era la 'omma' del grupo entero, eso era cierto, pero desde el mismísimo comienzo su marcada debilidad fue por aquel pequeño de ojos inocentes, el pequeño consentido y protegido maknae quien, con sus tiernas sonrisas y pucheros, junto a esos ojitos inocentones con aquellas dulces miradas de sus apenas trece años le había robado el aliento y hecho que sus instintos más 'paternales' surgieran. Además, no era para nada tonto, él sabía que desde hacía ya un tiempo su bebé estaba sintiendo ciertas cosas por el mayor. Quizás ni siquiera fuera capaz de entender lo que fuera que le pasara, pero esos sentimientos y esas confusiones quedaban plasmadas por toda su cara. Quizás tampoco lo aceptara -todos sabían ya cuánto en verdad le molestaban todos esos comentarios sobre él vestido de chica y las burlas por ello. Todos sabían del gran complejo que le habían creado-, pero, después de aquella noche... Lo único que Key podía decir con certeza era que él no se metería. No cuando los sentimientos de ambos eran correspondidos. No cuando los amaba a ambos, por más que fuere de diferentes maneras. Sí, definitivamente la noche fue muuuy larga.

 

* * *

 

Al día siguiente las cosas en la casa de SHINee solo podrían describirse como raras.

Se podía ver a Key intentando con todas sus fuerzas poner la mejor cara, mientras que Onew comía sin decir absolutamente nada. Solo quedándose allí, observándolo todo.

Minho en cambio se notaba todavía molesto pero apenas si lo vieron durante todo aquel día ya que estaba completamente empecinado en seguir cuidando del menor que, según había contado casi a regañadientes, había tenido bastante fiebre durante toda la noche y que aún dormía bastante incómodo. Molesto y acalorado. Todos pudiendo ver la obvia preocupación en cada una de sus siempre simpáticas facciones por lo que optaron sabiamente por no decir ya nada más al respecto sobre que al menos les dejara a ellos un rato para ir a descansar.

Ciertamente los dos más jóvenes del grupo eran los más tercos en él también. Sabían por experiencia que tanto él como su paciente lo eran. Y, mientras todo aquello pasaba, Jonghyun había mejorado bastante. Su cuerpo aún se sentía un poco débil, pero él ya no se sentía  _mal_. Sin embargo sí se sentía fatal por haber sido una notoria carga para su amigo Key, quien se podía ver a leguas había pasado varias malas noches, incluso de antes de cuidarlo a él. Agradecido, Jong pensó en silencio sobre qué podría comprarle a la omma para recompensar su preocupación por él, mientras aún miraba con evidente preocupación hacia la puerta que le separaba de ir a ver como el pequeño Tae estaría. Una puerta como único obstáculo a su tentación.


	5. El Día

—Deja de mirar perro callejero. Puedo sentir tu mirada taladrando la puerta aún desde dentro —le dijo Minho serio de manera seca, tan solo dándole una mirada más bien enojada antes de pasar de largo de él por completo y suavizar su tono y mirada hacia un cabizbajo Kibum. Dejándole a Jong con una extraña pregunta rondándole la cabeza,  _¿qué demonios le pasaba a todos ahora?_ -pensó Jong medio molesto—. Key-shi ¿podrías por favor preparar un poco de sopa para Taeminnie? No tiene hambre de nada y su garganta sigue muy inflamada, pero necesita ingerir líquidos.

—Por supuesto Minho, ahora mismo —dijo, levantándose ya de la silla y comenzando a preparar las verduras y demás cosas que iba a necesitar— ¿cómo está Taebaby?

—Mejor, pero bastante agotado —dijo el alto haciendo una mueca al recordar lo agitado que éste se había puesto al solo querer levantarse para ir al baño por su cuenta—. El pobre estuvo molesto toda la noche y está aún más cansado ahora que cuando empezó, además de que sigue con dolor de cabeza.

—Pobre de mi bebé. Y tú, ve a descansar Minho. No, en serio, te hacen falta unas buenas horas de sueño, deja que yo le lleve la sopa y lo cuido un rato ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero...

—Nada, nada. Ve a tirarte al cuarto de Onew unas horas, yo me encargo de mi bebé —dijo Key en su modo de umma del grupo revolviendo ya el caldo sin ni siquiera girarse a mirarlo. Minho suspiró, aceptando aunque no más fuera a regañadientes que sí, la verdad era que sí estaba algo cansado...

—De acuerdo. Pero me quedaré con él hasta que lleves la sopa. Y, gracias Kibum.

Minho se volteó rápidamente para volver enseguida a encerrarse con su maknae, o al menos eso fue lo que intentó puesto que una mano en su hombro le impidió avanzar mucho más allá del marco de la puerta de la cocina. Sabía quien era. Detestaba quien era.

—Minho, ¿qué...?

—Vamos.

La voz del alto era de puro mal humor, el cansancio que se cargaba tras no haber dormido nada desde el día anterior mucho antes del show, no ayudaba para nada.

Siguiendo su camino, el alto entró en la oscura alcoba donde un dormido Taemin se hallaba arrebujado por varias mantas y el aire ya se olía raro por tanto encierro. Al sentir la puerta cerrarse tras él, Minho fue directo a una de las ventanas, abriéndola un poco luego de colocar bien la cortina para que tapara la molesta luz del sol que ese día brillaba.

—Mira, te voy a ser muy claro Jonghyun-hyung. Si lastimas a Tae ya sea queriendo o sin querer ten presente que vas a terminar como mi saco de boxeo particular y de que haré todo lo posible en mí para hacer de tus días un verdadero infierno hasta que, él —señaló la cama—, vuelva a ser feliz. ¿Comprendes, cierto?

Jonghyun increíblemente no podía emitir palabra alguna. No entendía porqué el alto le decía... No. No era que no lo entendiera. No quería hacerlo que era  _muy_ diferente. La verdad era que le aterraba entender y asimilar el porqué el gran Choi Minho le diría todo aquello, y con semejante cara además.

—Yo... Yo no... quiero decir...

Minho solo resopló ante la evidente falta de palabras.

—Mira Jong, eres un buen amigo, lo sé y no tengo nada contra ti. Pero Tae está completamente a otro nivel de comprensión en mi lista y esas son las reglas no escritas aquí. Lo lastimas, te lastimo. No quieras verme la cara porque lo de ayer nos ha dejado muy claro a todos que allí hubo  _algo_. Él —el alto suspiró—, él quizás aún no lo entienda, o quizás no quiera hacerlo. Sabes bien cómo es, o al menos deberías de hacerlo, pero también creo que sabes tan bien como yo que tú sí sientes algo más que simple amistad y compañerismo por él. Y él, a su muy particular manera te corresponde igual.

—Yo pensé que tú...

Minho asintió.

—Siento algo por él, sí, pero no de  _esa_ manera. El apego y cariño que le tengo me confundieron, lo confieso; pero en realidad he podido definir que yo lo quiero más como a un hermano pequeño. Uno muy, muy cercano, por lo que ya te aviso que estaré y seré aún más celoso y posesivo de él de lo que ya era. Y protector... —agregó con énfasis al final.

—Pues por lo que dices pareciera como si solo quisieras que desistiera antes de siquiera pensar en hacer algo —se medio burló el dino de la rana.

—Pues si haces eso es que ni te lo mereces. Nadie que se rinda antes de comenzar sería bueno para él ¿o no?

—Yo... ayer fue muy confuso. Todo se dio tan rápido, y hoy...

—Creo que deben de hablar. Más tarde, obviamente. Jong, lo conoces. Él va a sentirse muy cohibido y apenado si no ve ninguna seña de tu parte respecto a lo sucedido y, eso lo alejará. De ti. De todos.

—No lo había pensado así, así que gracias. E intentaré no dañarlo ¿bien? No es algo que vaya a planear al menos.

Con un seco asentimiento de entendimiento por parte del alto, Jonghyun dio todo por dicho antes de cabecear hacia él en respuesta e irse a su cuarto, no sin antes echar una corta mirada preocupada hacia aquel pequeño bulto en la cama.

 

* * *

 

De aquella charla hubieron pasado ya tres días y Jonghyun no pudo sino darle la razón a aquel enorme anfibio deforme.

Desde que Taemin había finalmente mejorado, todo fue diferente.

El pequeño andaba siempre taciturno y muy callado a comparación de antes del show. Siempre rehuía a su habitación -en particular cuando estaba él-. Apenas y sonreía y, cuando lo hacía, parecía querer suprimir toda alegría y momentánea felicidad... y a Jong aquello no le gustaba para nada.

El mayor quería al verdadero Taemin. Quería volver a ver su sonrisa real. Su mirada tierna y pucheros compradores.

Y ese día aprovecharía.

Jong se había decidido. Tenían que hablar y lo harían ese día aprovechando que tanto Minho como Onew tenían diferentes ensayos y que Key de seguro se fuera de compras o a algo. Y si no era así pues entonces él le pediría disimuladamente que les dejara a solas un rato. Después de todo, no era secreto para nadie en esa casa que tanto él como el maknae debían de hablar y aclarar ciertas cosas desde aquel... incidente. Y era obvio que necesitaban hacerlo también. Con urgencia.


	6. La Charla

Al final todo resultó mucho más fácil de lo esperado.

Minho y Onew partieron juntos hacia el edificio de la SM y Key -sorprendentemente- decidió acompañarlos para hablar con Woohyun, quien sabía se iba a encontrar allí ensayando para un nuevo programa.

Y luego estaba él. Ahí.

Solo.

O mejor dicho, parcialmente solo, ya que de hecho el escurridizo maknae se encontraba encerrado en su habitación. Era el momento perfecto para hablar tranquilos. O al menos ese era el propósito del mayor si; A) el pequeño no se empecinara en seguir eternamente encerrado allí, ignorándolo olímpicamente y B) si él no estuviera completa y estúpidamente petrificado delante de esa maldita puerta que lo separaba del menor desde hacía ya más de veinte minutos con una mano inútil y tan cobarde como él solo subiendo y bajando para llamar, perdiendo en cada vez el valor necesario para seguir adelante con ello y terminar así con ese torpe círculo vicioso.

Bueno, eso fue hasta que de pronto y de un momento al otro, sin ningún tipo de sonido que le diera la pista, la puerta frente a la que él se hallaba parado como idiota se abriera revelando tras ella el rostro que más añoraba y a la vez más detestaba.

Añoraba; porque desde hacía ya tres días en que apenas si lo veía.

Detestaba; porque ése  _no_ era el hermoso rostro sonriente que solía robarle el aliento desde hacía ya algún tiempo. No era ese rostro tímido y sonrojado pero siempre brillante que solía mostrar. No. En esos tres largos y tortuosos días ese rostro, por más que tanto lo quisiese, no era el mismo. Ese rostro suave y dulce era ahora una máscara de completa y total indiferencia. Lo odiaba.

Y le dolía.

Que lo mirase así. Como si no importase. Como si él no importase nada. Dolía. Mucho.

—Ta... hmm... Taemin-ah, yo...

—¿Sí, hyung?

_¿Cómo podía el siempre alegre y feliz maknae sonar en aquellos momentos tan, apático?_ -se preguntó el mayor entre triste, shockeado y sorprendido. Quizás también un poco molesto incluso.

El trato de Taemin lo dejó sin habla... y también le terminó de decidir por lo que, asintiendo más para sí que para el menor, finalmente Jonghyun habló.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Eh? No, pero...

—Ahora. Permiso —dijo al ver la clara intención de cerrar del menor.

De manera contundente pasó por su lado directo hacia dentro de la habitación hasta llegar a pararse estoico justo en el centro. Listo para la batalla que sabía comenzaría. Listo para una batalla decisiva para él. Para ellos.

—¡Qué...?! ¡Oye Jonghyun Huyng! ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué te pasa, eh? ¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar Taemin, ya te lo dije. Necesitamos hablar y...

—¿Hablar? No, yo no lo creo. No tenemos nada de que hablar hyung. YO no tengo nada que hablar ¿de acuerdo?

—Oh sí, sí lo hacemos Tae. Mírate. Solo, mírate. Ni siquiera puedes mirarme a los ojos ya. No. Ni siquiera te molestes en intentar negar lo obvio. Todos se han dado cuenta ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? ¿Desde cuándo es que te quedas aquí encerrado todo el día sin hacer ni decir absolutamente nada a nadie, eh? Todos saben que algo pasa pero no el qué. Todos pueden verlo. Verte —hizo una pausa porque ni siquiera había tomado aire para respirar desde que comenzó aquello. Su pecho se agitaba en busca de aire. Su tensión estaba en sus límites. Finalmente, cuando hubo recuperado un poco de compostura apenas unos cuantos segundos después, soltó aquello que por días incluso él mismo había negado—. Lo del otro día...

—¡No fue nada!

—¡Sí lo fue y tú lo sabes!

—¡NO! ¡No lo fue! ¡No lo fue!

—Lo fue Taemin...—susurró entonces el mayor que, tras acercarse rápidamente, pudo tomarlo desde sus hombros delgados para hacer que le mirase, sintiendo -y permitiéndose hacerlo-, todas y cada una de aquellas mismas sensaciones abrumadoras que de igual manera le habían invadido el otro día.

Las ganas intensas y abrumadoras de solo acercarlo y besarlo le estaban ganando.

Era insoportable el solo deseo de sentir su piel bajo sus manos y el degustar con su lengua cada sabor de su cuerpo tierno.

La pura lujuria se adueñó de él. Ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar lo que fuera que él menor intentaba decirle. Su boca se movía pero sus oídos no le escuchaban. La pasión más avasallante lo abrumó y él no hizo nada para aplacarla. Todo lo contrario si cabe.

De manera libidinosa recorría con la mirada el más que bien formado y delgado cuerpo que ahora se removía entre sus brazos y, lo deseó. Deseó poseerlo.

—¿Pero qué...? ¡¿Qué crees que...?! Hmmm...

Acallado de manera algo brusca por unos labios suaves, carnosos y un poco salados sobre los suyos propios, Taemin no fue capaz de poder decir nada más. Esos labios... Todo su juicio se vio nublado por ellos mientras un deseo salvaje y desconocido para él nació en su lugar. Deseo de cuánto él quería, necesitaba...

En su interior, una pequeña parte de él aún maldecía. Se maldecía a sí mismo una, cien y mil veces más por solo claudicar antes de tan siquiera llegar a oponerse de verdad. Tan débil

Él había querido, había intentado negar su oscuro deseo. Había querido negar todos aquellos pequeños sentimientos que, molestos, comenzaron a crecer sin remedio en él desde hacía ya un largo tiempo. Incontrolables. Intensos.

Por un momento, una parte de él, una muy pero  _muy_ pequeña parte, quiso luchar contra todo aquello pero, con esos malditos y benditos labios sobre los suyos y esos brazos fuertes y posesivos que le rodeaban y no le dejaban mover, escapar. Con esas manos que en aquellos momentos comenzaban a serpentear fantasmas sobre él... Y el sentirlo. El sentir luego ese músculo caliente y húmedo insistiendo en abrirse paso dentro de él, buscando y ganando su entrada. Fue demasiado. Taemin terminó por rendirse a la inmensa vorágine de insanas emociones que le invadían y, abriendo su boca de golpe, comenzó a responder a aquel ataque a su boca con una intensidad y deseo tal que hasta él mismo desconocía y se sorprendía de tener.

Calor.

El aire comenzó a faltar y la sangre a quemarle. Su lengua luchaba en una batalla que en realidad no le interesaba ganar. Sonidos; gemidos que sonaban ajenos pero muy propios inundaron el ambiente hasta entonces mortalmente silencioso y, el poco raciocinio que a ambos les quedaba pendiente de un maltrecho hilo terminó por romperse y volar por la maldita ventana.

Eso era todo.

.


	7. La Unión

Lenguas que luchaban y dientes que marcaban.

Labios que lamían y luego succionaban.

Manos que apretaban, sobaban, acariciaban. Se adueñaban.

La ropa que ya molestaba.

De un momento a otro, cada prenda sobre sus cuerpos se sentía pesada, opresora y molesta contra sus pieles febriles. Hirvientes.

Querían piel. La necesitaban.

Querían sentirse... por lo que pronto aquel estorbo comenzó a volar mientras que sus miradas, bocas y manos se daban un festín con más carne a tratar. Gimiendo desesperados cuando finalmente sus pollas desnudas se apretaron contra la ajena. La sensación de la nueva e intensa experiencia embargándoles los sentidos ya de por sí sobre estimulados.

En poco tiempo, ellos, sin molestarse siquiera en saber el cómo, se hallaron con sus cuerpos totalmente desnudos, girando cual animales en celo sobre el duro piso y aullando de ciego placer cuando sus sexos, expuestos y enhiestos, se tocaban y sobaban.

Era placer.

Era pecado. O en un resquicio de sus mentes lo era.

Pero también era demasiado condenadamente bueno para ser evitado, e incluso para ser real. Sin embargo, lo era.

Ninguna palabra -coherente al menos-, fue dicha ya.

¿Para qué? ¿Qué sentido tendría?

Las palabras no siempre eran el camino a la verdad, eso era algo seguro, ¡y vaya que las acciones pueden demostrar más que miles de ellas!

Jadearon y gimieron cuando sus cuerpos serpenteaban indómitos e íntimos sobre el otro, y se quejaron y gruñeron -casi sollozando ambos-, cuando pudieron sentir a ambos ejes sobarse. Suaves y aterciopelados. Calientes. Húmedos. Todo llegando a parecerles demasiado malditamente bueno para ser real, tratando de evitar pensar por tan solo un breve segundo que en cualquier momento terminarían despertando solos y duros como ya tantas veces antes.

Pero eso no pasó y el placer morboso de sentirse indebido crecía más y más cada vez.

A cada segundo.

El mayor creía ya estar enloqueciendo de tanto placer que su cuerpo sentía. Frotándose contra el otro de manera incontrolable, queriéndolo abarcar todo de una vez. TODO.

Dejando por fin libre su boca, Jonghyun se permitió deleitarse con los sonoros ruidos de placer que el maknae emitía y pasó a recorrer con su lengua aquel cuello que tanto había ansiado volver a tocar, morder y marcar; ahora con propiedad. Con el firme sentido de pertenencia. De saber que, de ahora en más -porque no habría poder humano que le hiciera alejarse del chico ante sí-, aquella nívea, suave y delicada piel sería suya y solo suya... Y que toda la suya propia sería ahora de, él.

Los besos se volvieron más y más húmedos. Más y más carnales.

La lujuria y la pasión competían ansiosas por dominar la ética y la razón.

Sus cuerpos clamando por dejarles calmar el calor.

Tanto calor.

Tanta necesidad.

Demasiado pronto -o demasiado tarde, dependiendo de cómo y quién lo mirase-, se sintieron quemar en la abrasadora lava que era su sangre debido a la pasión.

Y eso fue todo.

Con tan solo una mirada de sobre-entendimiento fue que, con un gemido bajo y ronco -debido a una caricia directa su miembro ya doliente-, Taemin no pudo evitar enrojecer al saber que _aquello_ finalmente pasaría. Que lo haría y que, luego, ya no habría de ninguna manera vuelta atrás. Así como tampoco tenía ahora la opción de solo decir que 'no'. Ya no tenía esa opción porque había ido demasiado lejos en su propio deseo para frenarlo todo y, aunque pudiera... ya no lo quería.

Y el placer con un molesto tinte de agudo dolor por fin llegó.

Un gruñido ronco sonando en su oído. Un ligero grito sollozante por parte de él.

Taemin se sentía de pronto un poco sobre pasado en sensibilidad. Extasiado de placer. Todo demasiado nuevo, demasiado abrumador.

Demasiado intenso.

Gemidos resonando fuertes sobre sus oídos y el aliento de sus bocas erizándoles la piel al sentirlo sobre la parte alta de sus cuellos.

Sabores que invadían sus , desconocidos.

Olores... que les llenaban por completo el ser.

Pero, lo que más desquició al pequeño, tanto como nunca se creyó capaz, fue el sentir a todo él en sí. En contra y alrededor de él. Dentro y fuera. Suave y áspero. Fuerte y lento. En cada toque. En cada latido. Era el _todo_ volviéndolo _nada_.

Y, lo que en el momento parecieron horas de placentero tormento, terminaron siendo apenas minutos hasta que el menor perdió definitivamente todo control de su cuerpo y se dejó ir con la ola de placer que le recorrió al sentir _ése_ punto dentro de sí siendo completamente maltratado con cada empuje en su contra. Era el cielo y el infierno todo en uno. Su semilla blanquecina marcándolos a ambos mientras jadeaban por aire y se revolvía entre los restantes espasmos entre cada vez más sonoros grititos ante la repentina sensación de ser totalmente empalado y posteriormente, llenado. Marcado.

 

* * *

 

El silencio más ensordecedor se impuso tras aquellos maravillosos momentos donde se re-descubrió como persona y luego se extendió, incómodo, inconscientemente cargando con cada vez mayor tensión el ambiente y llegando a casi arruinar el dichoso momento de satisfacción post coital. 

Tenían que hablar.


	8. Chapter 8

—Tae...

—No,no digas nada hyung. Lo hecho, hecho está —dijo el joven en un pequeño susurro casi inaudible de no ser por la aún extrema cercanía aunque, aún a pesar de sus esfuerzos dejó entrever un poco de su tristeza—. Yo, lo siento si...

El mayor bufó. Déjale unos segundos demás al maknae para empezar a pensar sandeces.

—Mira, no sé qué demonios estás pensando ahora Taemin pero, sea lo que sea, para —dijo Jong con tono duro y seco, al tiempo que posaba sus manos una vez más sobre esos hermosos finos hombros expuestos, apresándolo contra esa cama a la que el joven cantante jamás supo cómo llegaron, aún cuando hubieran estado a los pies de ella. Mirándolo y admirándolo. Nervioso y temeroso de decir las palabras y jugarse al todo por el todo. Acobardado aún a pesar de lo que hacía apenas instantes antes hubieron pasado. Decidido, porque realmente él ya no podía volver a lo que había sido antes de ese día, de esa hora. Antes de probar su piel y marcar su cuerpo.

—Jonghyun hyung, no hace falta que digas...

Un nuevo beso furioso le calló una vez más las deprimentes palabras que estaba por decir, volando de un certero plumazo las tristes y tontas ideas que habían comenzado a rondar la mente insegura del menor.

Tiempo después, apenas separando sus labios de los dulces ajenos, Jonghyun no encontró forma suave de decir aquello que ya por tanto hubo acallado y que tanto le hubo atormentado.

—Te amo.

Silencio. Respiraciones agitadas. Músculos tensos.

Miradas alarmadas.

—Jon... Jonghyun hyung, por favor no, no seas cruel ¡Por favor! —rogó de pronto el pequeño cayendo en un llanto desesperado. Uno como nunca antes el mayor le vio soltar delante de nadie. Sufriendo lo indecible al pensar en que aquello resultase ser tan solo una muy jodida broma en lo que él había caído como si nada.

Exponiéndose.

Regalándose.

—¡Taemin!

El mayor sabía que el menor había sufrido mucho cada día en su escuela. A veces le había escuchado llorar a solas en su alcoba o hablar por lo bajo con la umma del grupo, Key, al respecto. Todos sabían que el hecho de que la empresa se empeñara tanto en hacerlo ver como niña no le había ayudado en nada a la autoestima pero, de ahí a ver como el menor, el ser que él tanto adoraba, se largaba a llorar en sus brazos tras haber hecho el amor por pensar que él solo quería burlarse o aprovecharse de él era otro cantar.

¿Cómo su pequeño le había ocultado el semejante tamaño de sus inseguridades? ¿Sería por eso que tanto se había negado y ocultado esos días pasados?

Jonghyun estaba lleno de preguntas ahora, pero sabía que lo principal era calmar al maknae para poder decirle lo que en realidad sentía. Con todas las letras y palabras necesarias para que en verdad le creyese. De una vez por todas.

El mayor posó de golpe sus ojos nublados por el agua tras sentir la fuerte sacudida del menor y le apretujó un poco más cerca de sí.

—Te amo —repitió Jong tras haberse obligado a calmar su tono de voz—. Por favor Taemin, tienes que algo. Lamento no haber hablado antes y haberte dejado pensar cualquier tontera. Lamento haberte hecho sentir así pero, lo hago. En verdad te amo. Yo... yo solo...

—No... no entiendo... ¿Tú? ¿Tú... a  _mí_?

Jonghyun no pudo evitar reírse ante aquel tono tan sorprendido y conmocionado del menor. No ante esas preguntas tan simples e inocentes. Aunque paró de golpe al ver la expresión entre dolida y confusa del menor de los brillosos.

—Lo siento, lo siento. No, no me estoy riendo o burlando de ti, de verdad. Es solo que... Eres tan dulce aún Taemin —dijo tocándole con su mano suavemente una de sus muy sonrojadas mejillas—. Tan hermoso. Te amo, en verdad lo hago. No puedo dejar de verte, de escucharte. TÚ me has hecho desearte como nunca lo he hecho antes. Quiero... lo quiero todo de ti aunque sé que está mal, que es extraño... pero ya no puedo ocultarlo más. No podía antes de ese show y mucho menos podré ahora de saber la delicia que es tenerte así —dijo apretándolo a su cuerpo aún muy conscientemente desnudo—, con tu piel junto a mí. No cuando acabo de conocer la plenitud de saberte mío por completo y sentir como me apretabas en tu máximo placer. Ya no, ya no puedo contener mis manos lejos de tu piel ni mis ojos de tu cuerpo. Mi corazón, todo él es tuyo. TÚ te has convertido en mi droga de cada día. TÚ eres la razón por la cual la adrenalina corre por mis venas. TÚ, no los shows, no nada. Joder Tae, eres tan especial para mí. Todo TÚ. Lo eres todo.

Sus ojos mostraban una sinceridad plena y ellos nunca dejaron de reflejarse en los ajenos para darle el mayor peso a sus palabras.

Sus manos nunca rompiendo el más mínimo contacto con esa tibia piel de seda.

Sus palabras, tan suaves y sentidas, calando hasta lo más hondo del inseguro menor.

—Yo... no sé. Jonghyun yo...

—Shhh... No hace falta que digas nada ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero yo... yo... te quiero, sé que lo hago. Mucho. Pero no sé si...

Taemin estaba ciertamente bloqueado. Las palabras parecían incapaces de llegar a su boca por más que tratase cuanto tratase. No podía expresarse y eso lo frustraba.

Por eso fue que casi de manera desesperada él se decidió por imitar al mayor y tomar a su, ¿amigo? por el cuello y simplemente acercarlo hacia sí para terminar estampando y sellando nuevamente sus bocas juntas. Esta vez con aún más deseo. Con más sentimientos. Dándolo todo sin reservas.

Un beso que lo decía todo. La timidez, la inseguridad. El deseo.

El amor.

Quizás de parte del pequeño aún no del todo un beso de amante -a pesar de lo anteriormente hecho-, sino más bien un beso que hablaba de compañía, de pareja.

Hablaba de futuro.

Ambos respiraban muy agitadamente para cuando el beso terminó. Ambos abriendo sus ojos lentamente, saboreando el momento; amando lo que sabían venía.

—Me gustas, Jonghyun-hyung —dijo por fin el menor, sintiendo ya crecer el calor en sus mejillas.

—Me gustas también, Minnie. Te amo... —susurró el mayor lleno de una dicha antes desconocida. Y la sonrisa que recibió a cambio de sus palabras era una que estaba seguro siempre recordaría.

—... Te amo también Jonghyun hyung...

Tonos bajos, confidentes. Un secreto de cama que selló el futuro y destino donde el amor floreció. La nueva pareja de amantes regalándose el momento en el que sus sentidos grabarían por siempre su primera unión y declaración y cerrando el pacto de amarse con un nuevo beso que abarcaba todo lo que aquel día sucedió.

Esta vez, un beso de pura afirmación porque, desde ese momento en adelante, ya no habría un yo, un él ni mucho menos un TÚ... De ahí en adelante serían solo  _ELLOS_. Juntos.

Por siempre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyyyy fin... espero lo hayan disfrutado!!!  
> *Guadi*

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, lo hice hace bastante pero ahora que estoy subiendo todo aquí también lo edité un poco y... pos nada xD  
> Los capis serán cortos por cierto!  
> *Guadi*


End file.
